


Two Lives, Intertwined

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Fashion/Wearing each other's clothes, First Times, Hairstyles, Insecurities/Bullying, M/M, anime and manga - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: From childhood friends to something more, let's watch them grow and fall in love.For Tensemi week.





	1. Day 1: Childhood - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Tensemi rivals my love for Iwaoi.

Tendou pokes at the sand, fingers swirling through the ground in an indiscernible pattern. There's no one at the playground—the two other kids had scattered when they noticed Tendou shyly making their way towards them, eager eyes wide with the potential of making new friends. The question to play had hung on his lips when one of the two kids turned to his friend and whispered loudly, "Look, it's a monster," before they quickly stood and scrambled away.

His face had fallen. Tendou had been called a 'monster' at school, but for it to also happen at a playground of all places? He curls into himself, the fringe of his hated haircut obstructing his sight, and he hopes that this covers his rapidly tearing eyes. _Am I really a monster?_ The question acts as a broken record, repeating the stupid question over and over again.

He's so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the shadow that falls over him.

"Um." Tendou looks up at the choked sound. There's a boy standing in front of him, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes cast to the side.

"What, wanna make fun of the monster? You're a little late," Tendou sneers, finger pushing hard into the sand, creating a small crater in his impromptu artwork.

"Monster?" The boy sounds confused, cocking his head to the side, his silver locks bouncing with the movement. There's a frown marring his face, and Tendou braces himself, waiting for the boy to run. "Where? Aren't you human? Is that a game?"

His eyes widen. Of course, he had heard that consolation from his parents, especially when he first cried to his mother that the kids at school called him a monster, but to hear it from another kid?

"Who are you?" he asks, pushing himself off the ground and wiping the excess tears that had pooled at the corner of his eyes. The boy scowls at Tendou's height and throws out a hand.

"I'm Semi Eita. I just moved here." Tendou takes the hand, still incredulous that this was actually happening.

"Tendou Satori," he introduces himself. Semi's eyes gaze pointedly at the swirling sand pattern.

"What were you doing?" Tendou shuffles his feet, "Nothing."

Then an idea strikes, and his eyes light up. "Hey, do you play volleyball?"

He's delighted when Semi's eyes widen and then narrow as he pulls away, "How did you know?"

Tendou smiles brightly, "I guessed." Then he takes his new friend's hand and pulls him toward his house, where he knows he can find his new volleyball his mother had given him for his last birthday.

"Toss to me, Semisemi!"

"Don't call me that! And how'd you know I wanted to play setter?!"

"I guessed!"


	2. Day 2: Bullying/Insecurities - Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jab at Tendou's insecurities has Semi boiling.

"Who'd want to be friends with him?" Semi overhears the conversation, and as awful as it is, he knows exactly who they're talking about. He clenches his fists and grits his teeth, resisting the urge to turn on the spot and reprimand them. The urge wins out, but before he can turn on his heel, a hand grabs onto his arm, stopping him.

"Don't bother, Eita-kun," Tendou mutters, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"But—"

"It's happening, regardless. It's no use trying right now," he says, voice smaller than Semi's used to. It's been a bad day for the both of them, and being in separate classes, they only have break, lunch, and volleyball practice to see each other.

"Still," Semi sniffs, making his annoyance obvious, "It's rude and we're already in our first year of high school. You would think the gossip would die down." Tendou snorts in response and rolls his eyes.

"I don't know how out of touch you are with society, but high school is where gossip thrives. You know, cause there are little things called hormones and those make people do stuff and say shit." Semi raises a brow.

"Since when have you been so philosophical?"

"Aw, does Eita-kun think I'm smart?" Even though his tone is teasing, Semi can see the slight downcast in his eyes and the downwards curl at the corner of his lips. He feels uneasy at this side of Tendou and tries to lighten the thick atmosphere.

"No," he gripes, punching him in the arm. There's a flood of relief when he hears Tendou whine, pouting his lips and rubbing at the sore spot. Soon the bell rings, and they part for the respective classrooms.

After a few more hours of dreadful lessons, Semi is finally let out, and he breathes a sigh of relief, making his way to Tendou's classroom to wait on the middle blocker.

"—waste of space like you?" Semi's eyebrows furrow, and he turns the corner to see three students standing in front of his best friend, who towers over the three of them. It would be normal to see Tendou laugh them off and push his way through, but today he seems to wilt, slouching more than is considered normal as his features fall with each comment thrown at him.

"What's going on?" he asks, crossing his arms and raising a brow. It's his signature look for _what the hell are you doing?_ Tendou's eyes snap towards him, and he pushes through the trio, who sneer at the pair as the middle blocker quickly grabs Semi's arm to pull him away.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Tendou refuses to look at him. Semi tears his arm away from the tight grasp and rubs at the spot.

"Bullshit," he snarls. It's his turn to grab onto Tendou, yanking him so that they're now facing each other. "What did they say?"

Tendou averts his eyes, and his lips crack into a wobbly smile, "Such foul language, Semisemi."

"Cut the crap. What did they say?"

"Nothing, can we drop this?" They're about to be late to practice, so Semi reluctantly lets it go for now, and they trek on towards the gym.

It's only after practice that Semi finds out what had occurred during the day. Half the team has already changed and left, and the other half take their sweet time. Tendou and Ushijima are a part of the first group. Semi and Reon are a part of the latter. Hayato stays to search for his phone.

"Hey, Reon," Semi starts, pulling on his shirt. The wing spiker looks up from toweling his hair and grunts in acknowledgement. "Has Tendou been a little off today?"

"You haven't heard?" Hayato's voice comes from underneath a bench, where he's crawled underneath to search.

"No?" Semi says slowly, cautiously. Reon's mouth curls into a frown, and he says, "It's kinda been going around, but it's about Tendou's looks."

"When is it not?" Semi mutters, tone bitter as he stuffs his gym clothes into his bag. The idea that people judge his best friend's looks without getting to know him causes a rush of anger. From his peripheral, he notices Reon glance at Hayato and shuffle uncomfortably.

"What?" he asks, miffed that they seem to be holding something back.

"Well," Reon starts awkwardly, "They talk about his looks and how he could be friends with 'someone like Semi Eita.'" Semi gapes at him, brain having short-circuited at the mention of his name.

"Me? What do I have to do with—"

"It's your looks. You may not notice, but you're pretty popular among our year," Hayato pipes up and Reon nods in agreement.

"For what?" Reon actually rolls his eyes, "For your looks. You're considered good looking."

Suddenly, Semi understands why Tendou's been so down today, and he quirks his lips, eyes set in determination as he marches out of the locker room. It's not hard to find Tendou, with his mountain of red hair, but when he does, he grabs the lanky middle blocker and drags him outside.

"So violent today, Eita-kun!" Tendou exclaims, adjusting his gym bag on his shoulder.

"I know what people are saying," Semi gets straight to the point, and Tendou's shoulders droop a little.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So are you here to tell me we're not friends anymore?"

Semi's eyes widen, and he shakes his head. "What gave you that stupid idea?"

Tendou shrugs, and Semi narrows his eyes as he punches Tendou's arm _hard._ The middle blocker yelps loudly and Semi yells, "You idiot! We've been friends since we were four. You really think I'd drop you because of something stupid like that? You." _Punch._ "Fucking." _Punch._ "Idiot!" _Punch._

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Can you stop hitting me?" Tendou has lifted his arms to shield himself from the torrent of punches coming his way. Semi stops and breathes in deeply.

"Don't listen to those assholes."

"Semisemi really cares for me, huh?" Tendou's tone is teasing, but his face has lightened up, and there's a new bounce to his step. Semi smiles wryly.

"Yeah, I do."


	3. Day 3: Hairstyles/Memories - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi's new hairstyle gets him a few new fans and a jealous Tendou.

"Whoa, Semi-kun, your hair is so cool!"

"Damn, Eita, when did you get that done?"

"Semi! It's a good look on you!"

Tendou purses his lips as he rounds the corner towards Semi's classroom. It's their second year, and they're in different classes again, making Tendou sigh wistfully when they had checked the bulletin board. But now, with the mention of his Semi's name coming from others' lips, his curiosity piques, and he peeks through the open door.

What he sees makes his eyes narrow.

Semi is surrounded by his classmates, who are complimenting and giggling around him. Tendou recognizes a few familiar faces, but overall, he feels uncomfortable with the sight. His eyes travel up, and his jaw unhinges.

Semi's on the shorter side of the volleyball team, but here, he towers over his classmates, so Tendou gets a perfect view of his newly dyed hair. The tips of his silver hair are now black, strategically colored to bring out his sharp features. Even worse, Semi is flushed! His cheeks are two perfectly tinted roses (that was an awful comparison, but what else could he think of?), and he's rubbing the back of his neck. He gets more red as more compliments are thrown at him, and Tendou feels a flash of irritation that it isn't _him_ causing Semi to blush.

"Eita-kun!" he calls out before he can stop himself. At the sound of Tendou's voice, Semi's head snaps up, and he breathes a sigh of relief, excusing himself and pushing his way through the crowd. Tendou leans against the doorway with his arms crossed, the feeling of irritation still fresh on his mind.

"So cool, Eita-kun," he says, tone mocking and laced with sarcasm. Semi doesn't notice, hand coming up to pull a lock down so that he can see the dip-dyed hair.

"You think? I was a little meh on the idea, but then I decided to go for it, ya know?" He fingers the lock of hair and pinches it between his fingers.

"Now you're even more popular." This time, Semi catches onto his tone, and he releases the lock of hair, looking up at him. His eyebrows furrow, and he asks, "What's up with you? Bad day?"

"You can say that," Tendou mumbles, turning away. Semi snorts and a sudden punch to his shoulder causes Tendou to yelp. He pulls Tendou away from the doorway and into the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So what's up?"

Tendou snorts. "Since when have I ever liked talking about my feelings?"

Semi nods slowly, "That's true."

"Besides, don't you have fans to go entertain?" The words slip out before he can stop them, and Tendou suddenly feels his ears start to burn. What's with him and word vomiting today? He drops his gaze from Semi, whose eyebrows have risen in surprise.

"So, essentially—"

"Drop it, Eita-kun."

"You're—"

"Nope, Semisemi."

"Jeal—"

"Nope. Lalalala." Tendou claps his hands over his ears and clamps his eyes shut. He knows it's childish, but it's all he can think of to do. Warm hands cover his own, and he freezes. They tug gently, and Tendou relents, allowing his hands to be pulled off his ears. He cracks open one eye to see Semi giving him a small smile with one eyebrow raised.

"You're jealous?"

Tendou tries to ignore the fact that Semi's hands are still covering his own, which evidently doesn't work when he feels the heat from his ears travel to his face. Stubbornly, he purses his lips and mutters, "No, who'd be jealous of you?"

"You, evidently. The only question is—are you jealous of me or my 'fans'?"

Tendou's eyes widen, and his brain scrambles for an answer. It shouldn't be this hard really. The answer should be 'jealous of Eita-kun', but that doesn't sound right with him. The realization hits him square in the face, and he stumbles back.

"I've got class!" He scrambles away from his newfound feelings.

"See you at practice!" Semi calls, and Tendou feels his face burn when he hears the knowing tone in his Semi's voice.

He groans.

He should really stop referring to Semi as _his Semi._

Though it does have a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sly, sly Semi...


	4. Day 4: Fashion/Wearing each other's clothes - Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi's fashion isn't atrocious, but it's also not that great.

"What—are you wearing?"

Semi looks down at his outfit, but all he sees is the t-shirt he's thrown on and jeans. He had deemed it socially acceptable when he had looked into the mirror earlier in the day, especially since it's mid-August, so the sun is still high, but there's the impending chill of autumn that will soon hit Japan.

"What's wrong with it?" he asks, lips pursed in a small pout. Tendou places his hands on his hips and gives him an exaggerated glance over.

"'You're paw-tastic?' That's not even a pun," his voice trails off as Semi tugs the shirt forward, examining it with eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"If you consider walking around with a giant cat on your shirt 'not that bad', then we've got some problems." Semi scowls, and Tendou grabs onto his arm, pulling him towards his house.

"I thought we were going to the mall? Isn't that in the other direction?" Semi asks, already used to being dragged to different places on Tendou's whim.

"Yeah, but we're not going to the mall with you dressed like that!"

Finally arriving at his home, Tendou pushes Semi up the stairs towards his room and shoves him onto the bed while he flings open his closet. He rifles through a few hangers, humming in appreciation for a few articles of clothing while critically squinting at others. Semi lays back and passes the time on his phone, messaging Reon and asking how his break is going.

He's in the middle of sending something, when two shirts are thrown over him. His phone falls from his hands and lands on his face, and he muffles his groan into the palm of his hand. Sitting up and rubbing his nose, he inspects the clothing and then looks up at Tendou's beaming face.

"But this is so plain?"                                                              

Tendou sighs, "Just put it on, Eita-kun. I think we know which of us is better at fashion here."

"No need to be rude."

"The truth is always hard to accept, my dear."

Semi scowls and tugs his shirt over his head, "Don't call me that." He slips on the black v-neck t-shirt and tugs on the blue flannel shirt. Standing, he frowns when he notices the length. He holds out his hands, which are completely covered by the flannel sleeves. Tendou muffles his laughter behind his hand and moves forward to help Semi roll up the sleeves, who huffs in embarrassment and fails to notice that the _both_ of their faces are tinted pink.

Finishing, Tendou stands back to scrutinize his handiwork. Semi crosses his arms and stares back, challenge in his eyes. After a prolonged moment, his confidence starts to waver, and he's about to start fidgeting when Tendou nods in approval.

"It's definitely an improvement."

"Can we go to the mall now? I need more knee pads."

On the way, they stop once at Tendou's insistence to get chocolate ice cream. Semi grumbles a little when he pays for the cones, and they make their way outside to eat.

"Ah, actually!" The two turn towards the girl at the counter, who blushes and holds out Semi's change. "You forgot this!" His eyes widen a bit, and he grabs the money, thanking her.

Outside, he pockets the money and something on the receipt catches his eye. He blushes furiously, and Tendou leans over to get a better look.

It's a number, scribbled on hastily, and they have no doubt that it belongs to the girl behind the counter. Semi quickly throws it away, crumpling it in his fist and tossing it into the trash.

"It's too hot, isn't it?" he says. Tendou frowns, "Yeah, it is. You know what else is too much?"

Semi raises an eyebrow in question.

"Your outfit is too much of an improvement."

"Shut up and eat your ice cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick, so I'm late for day 4. SHAME ON ME.


	5. Day 5: Anime and Manga/Post Graduation - Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did reading Shounen Jump become so intimate?

"Did you—"

"No."

"Eita-kun..."

"No."

"Come on—"

"No. For the last time, I'm not going to read Shounen Jump."

"Why not?" Tendou whines, flopping over Semi, who's sprawled on his stomach on his bed, book cradled in hand.

"Satori!" Semi complains, pushing himself up with a grunt. The book falls out of his hand and lands shut. For a silent moment, he internally mourns his lost place in the book but gauges that he was a little more than half way done, so the damage isn't too bad. Two arms encircle his waist, and he cranes his neck to the side. Tendou has set his head on the small of Semi's back, using him as a personal pillow.

It's not something unusual between the two of them, but Semi can't help the flush that climbs the back of his neck, and he hopes Tendou doesn't notice. He doesn't. Instead, Tendou squeezes him tightly before letting go, climbing over him until he's settled on his stomach next to Semi. Their shoulders touch, and Semi can feel the bed shake when Tendou bounces his leg.

Tendou stretches out his arms, both hands holding the latest Shounen Jump magazine, and he flips to a certain comic. Finger pointing at a specific panel, he starts to animatedly explain what the manga is about.

"I think you'd like this one, Semisemi. It's the complete opposite of a superhero world, where instead of having one hero with superpowers, it's normal to be born with them! And..." Semi has already stopped paying attention. Instead he's riveted by his best friend's proximity. He can smell the citrusy scent mixed with something that makes it distinctly Tendou, and even though they're both at Semi's house, it completes the feeling of home.

He can feel the heat that blazes from Tendou, and Semi has no idea where it comes from, as the boy is lanky and a mess of arms and legs. As he turns his head, he thinks _have his shoulders always been this broad?_ Because they'd feel wonderful in an embrace. For a moment, Semi wonders why he hasn't paid more attention to Tendou's hugs, but then the silence snaps him back to reality, and he looks up to see Tendou staring down at him with hooded eyes. Semi stares back, and he realizes that their faces are so, _so_ close.

"Eita-kun?" Tendou whispers. Semi drops his head.

"I need a hug."

Tendou cocks his head and gently places the magazine down. Then he pounces, arms wrapping around Semi's shoulders, and he places his chin on his shoulder.

"Aw, does my Semisemi need me?"

Semi can feel heat, and he's sure part of that is from Tendou and the other part is from the blood that's roaring through his veins. He can feel his best friend's breath on his ear, and that causes more heat to flood his face. If Tendou's noticed the red that's flooding his cheeks, he doesn't say, curling his arms tighter around Semi.

Of course Tendou's a tangle of limbs, and it's not the most comfortable, but Semi would take this over anyone else's embrace.

"You smell clean."

"Um."

"It's a compliment, Semisemi. You're supposed to say thank you."

"Shut up."

Their voices are hushed, and Semi sighs. A thought occurs, and he looks up with a question on his lips.

"Did you say 'my Semisemi'?"

Tendou buries his face into the back of Semi's neck and mumbles, "You're hearing things—you should get that checked out." He snorts, fighting the shiver that threatens to out his sensitivity.

Instead, he mutters without malice, "Shut up."

"You should improve your vocabulary."

"Shut u—"

"My point exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired today. I thought it was the 'First Times' prompt, and I got excited. Then I realized I was a day early and had to improvise something.


	6. Day 6: Nicknames/First Times - Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First confession, first kiss, first love.

**_First Confession_ **

Surprisingly, it's not really a confession that begins their relationship. It just—happened.

Tendou swings his bag of snacks as he bounds up the steps toward the roof. He has a few packages of bread for him and his Semisemi to share, and he's bought packaged tekka maki at Semi's insistence. He pushes open the door, squinting slightly when the overly bright sunlight hits his eyes.

"Eita-kun! I've bought—" He stops abruptly. Semi's not alone on the roof. His back is to Tendou, and there's a girl standing in front of him, fingers trembling as she holds out an envelope, and he has no doubt that a confession is taking place. Something akin to irritation and agitation makes him rear back.

Without any thought, his feet carry him over to the pair, and he slings an arm over Semi, resting his chin on Semi's shoulders. He doesn't hold back as his glare pierces the girl, and he only feels a twinge of regret when her face starts to visibly burn. Semi clicks his tongue in disapproval, but he doesn't shrug him off.

"Sorry, Eita is taken."

She gives them a watery smile and wipes her eyes on her sleeves.

"I kind of guessed, but it was still worth a try."

"Guess what?" Semi speaks up for the first time and his voice betrays his stoic expression. The girl sniffs and she rubs her sleeve on her face.

"That you two were going out. My friends said you guys were together, but I still wanted to give it a try. Thank you for the opportunity." She bows and leaves, leaving the two of them on the roof. Even when she's out of sight, Tendou doesn't let up, and he waves the bag in front of Semi.

"I bought tekka maki."

Semi grabs the bag and rifles through, pulling out the little rolls. He peers in and looks up, "Why is there so much bread?"

Tendou shrugs.

"You told me you hadn't eaten this morning, and," Tendou swallows, suddenly nervous, "I can't have my boyfriend starving."

"Oh?" Semi raises his eyebrows, "Is that what we are? I've been wondering what we were."

Tendou purses his lips, "I mean, I kinda guessed." Semi nods, pulling the cover off the package, "That's fair. I mean, I like it."

"Same."

 

 

**_First Kiss_ **

"You cheated!" Semi exclaims, throwing his controller down and shoving Tendou with his shoulder. Tendou lets out a loud laugh, dropping his controller on the ground and throwing his arms around Semi, causing them to both topple over. Semi lets out a loud yell, which is faintly heard over Tendou's loud laughter.

"Are you mad, Eita-kun?" Tendou chuckles, keeping his arms tight around Semi's shoulders like a vice. He buries his face into Semi's chest, pressing his lips against the cotton t-shirt. Semi huffs, and if Tendou weren't holding on for dear life, then he would have crossed his arms.

He completely ignores Tendou's question and tries to pull his insistent boyfriend off of him, but Tendou is like a monkey, latching on with his long limbs and persistent. Finally, Semi relents, and he lays on the carpet, uncomfortable with their position, but enjoying their in sync breathing and Tendou's heart beating slow and steady against his body.

He brings a hand up and buries it in the long red tangles, carding through the soft locks. Tendou sighs and turns his head to the side, resting his cheek on Semi's chest. They stay that way for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Tendou sighs and pulls himself up, staring up at Semi's face, who's staring back with intense eyes—eyes that Tendou slowly fell for when they offered friendship when they were four years old at the playground. The memory replays itself in his mind, and he's hit with gratitude.

Struck with the moment, he crawls forward until he's directly over Semi, who hasn't said a word since falling over. And then Tendou leans forward, eyes slowly closing, as he presses his lips against his Semisemi's lips.

Kissing is an odd feeling, but it's _so intimate_. He can feel Semi's hummingbird-like heartbeat fluttering against his chest or maybe it's his own because he can't tell. Tendou presses down experimentally, and Semi rises to meet him. Semi's lips are soft and a little chapped, but he's warm, and Tendou finds that it's a good feeling. He pulls away for a breath, and a hand comes to the back of his neck, pulling him down again to meet Semi's lips.

Semi takes Tendou's bottom lip into his mouth and sucks gently, teeth grazing lightly against the sensitive flesh. Tendou lets out a shaky breath and brings his hands to Semi's waist, caressing the skin that's exposed by his shirt riding up. Semi brings his hand that's not holding onto the back of Tendou's neck up to his face, thumb lightly rubbing against Tendou's cheek. They both sigh into the kiss, and when Tendou pulls away, he's met with the sight of a furiously blushing Semi, his eyes glazed over with affection.

Overcome with happiness and light embarrassment, he buries his face into Semi's shirt and presses a light kiss onto the fabric.

"Semisemi?"

"Hm?"

"You never answered me. Are you mad at me?"

Semi chuckles, the sound causing his chest to shake with movement.

"Stupid, I'm always mad at you."

 

 

**_First Love_ **

Tendou is bleeding again. He holds his fingers against his chest, and he tries to ignore the throbbing.

"The ball must've cut your hand," Reon says, leaning in to take a closer look.

"Sorry," Ushijima holds out a hand as an apology, and Tendou uses his free hand to wave him off.

"It's no big deal. I know what I signed up for when I got into volleyball."

Semi suddenly appears, grabbing Tendou's arm and dragging him towards the door. "Let's go outside, so you don't bleed all over the damned floor." Tendou lets himself be pulled outside, and he smiles.

"So naughty, Eita-kun. If you wanted me alone, you could've just asked." Semi snorts loudly and holds out a hand. Tendou holds out his hand, and Semi gently takes it, leaning close to inspect the damage.

"It looks like it's just your index and middle finger, so it's not too bad." Gingerly, he starts to bandage the fingers, wrapping them with gentle precision. Tendou watches, fond smile adorning his face as Semi concentrates on the task at hand, tongue poking out from between his lips. His touches are gentle and tender.

"There. How does that feel?"

"Better."

Before he can pull his hand away, Semi grabs onto his wrist and he pulls his hand forward, grazing his lips against the bandaged fingers. Tendou's breath stutters, and the words slip out before he can stop himself, "I love you."

Semi smiles against the bandaged fingers, and his cheeks become tinged with pink. "I would hope so." Then he looks up at Tendou, releasing his hand.

"I love you too." His warm brown eyes are bright and he's giving Tendou one of his rare, genuine, _I'm-not-being-sarcastic_ smiles.

And Tendou finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love with his Semisemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this one.


	7. Day 7: College/Free prompt - Stars and Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night date.

The grass feels awfully prickly against Tendou's back even through two layers of clothing, and he shifts around, accidentally knocking into Semi.

"Satori!"

"Sorry, Eita-kun!" He groans, "I thought grass was supposed to be soft."

Semi snorts and looks over. "You _do_ remember that it's winter, right? The grass isn't going to be all soft and lush like it is in the spring." Tendou huffs and turns away, "You're not cute sometimes, Semisemi."

He hears him chuckle lightly and feels a light punch against his shoulder.

"Eita-kun!" he whines, whipping back to boyfriend. Semi's lips are curled into a small smile, and Tendou feels his heart stutter. In the rare moments that Semi isn't pouting or frowning, Tendou feels his heart stop for a good moment and his soul ascend as Semi directs a small smile towards him. Semi rolls onto his back and stares up.

"Remind me why we're lying outside in freezing temperatures?" Tendou pulls his jacket tighter around himself.

"It's winter, so you can see the world more clearly," Semi replies, eyes not leaving the sky. Tendou shifts onto his back and folds his hands on his stomach.

"You know, we can see the stars during any season, right?" Tendou mumbles, and Semi finally turns his head towards him, eyes meeting Tendou's in a soft gaze.

"I know, but there's something about winter that makes the sky more clear."

Tendou can't disagree with Semi, not when his boyfriend had taken the initiative in planning this date. He sighs and looks up, finding that Semi is right. On most nights, especially summer, looking up always feels like looking into a smeared window. But tonight—tonight, the stars seem to glisten, twinkling amongst the wide expanse of the sky.

It makes Tendou feel smaller, more vulnerable, and he instinctively reaches over for Semi's hand. When he finds it, he links their fingers, and Semi gives a small squeeze. Something bright shoots across the sky in a white streak, and Tendou pushes himself up with his forearms in excitement.

"Did you see that?" he exclaims, pointing upwards with his free hand. "We just saw a shooting star! Make a wish!" He shuts his eyes and wishes to never be separated from his Semisemi, who's been with him through thick and thin, who stuck with him through hard times and laughed with him during easy moments—who he made wonderful memories with and hopes to create more with.

He cracks open an eye, peering up at the sky. "That was beautiful."

"It was."

Tendou turns towards Semi but stops when he sees that Semi's gaze is trained on him and not the sky. His face burns and he buries it in his hand.

"You can't do that to me!" he groans, overcome with embarrassment. He hears the grass shift as Semi sits up, never releasing his hand.

"Do what?" Semi sounds close, and Tendou opens his eyes. He feels a hand gently pulls his face down, and his lips meet Semi's. It's a quick and intimate kiss, but it leaves his blood roaring through his veins, causing him to become lightheaded.

"That," he mumbles, dazed from the unexpected kiss. Semi huffs a laugh and lies back down, pulling Tendou with him. They stare up in silence.

"Did you make a wish?" Tendou asks, breaking the reverie.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you."

"Eita-kun!"

"That's how this works!"

Tendou pouts, and then he lets out a heavy sigh. Semi's hand creeps into his own.

"I'll tell you this though. It's about you—it'll always be about you."

He feels Semi give his hand a light squeeze.

_We'll be all right, Satori._

Tendou knows things will be ok, even if they're going to different colleges. Even if they're parting ways, they'll always be Semi and Tendou. Tendou and Semi. There's no one without the other, and the thought reassures him.

He smiles, closing his eyes, and returns the light squeeze.

_I know, Eita-kun. I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this week brings in more Tensemi shippers because there's so much dynamic between the two characters, and the love they receive now has the potential to bloom into something bigger and brighter. I enjoyed this week, seeing all the content and beautiful works from multiple writers and artists, and I am honored to have been a contribution. Thank you for the opportunity and this week!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at shrimpyboke.tumblr.com!


End file.
